100 one-shots
by SibunaGleekR5er
Summary: 100 one-shots of the House of Anubis couples (Moy, Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Amfie) with their kids. Feel free to send in suggestions. Not all of the chapters are going to have their kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I decided to write 100 one-shots about the House of Anubis couples (Moy, Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Amfie) and their kids. Some of the one-shots won't have any kids in it though. And I hope you enjoy this first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis; I only own the kid's names and the theme for this chapter.**

"Honey, wake up" came the voice of Patricia Miller.

She was trying to wake up her stubborn child, who was a really deep sleeper.

"Paige Regan Miller, wake up!" Patricia exclaimed.

The brown haired mom tried a few more times before her daughter finally woke up.

The 10 year-old groaned, "It's to early to be up!" Paige poked her head out from under the blanket, "Why must school start so early?" she asked her mother.

Patricia laughed. Paige was just like her when she was ten.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. Patricia never quit understood why it does. "Whether it started in the morning or in the afternoon, you would have to get up sooner or later. So get up and get dressed. Your Dad is making breakfast." And with that, Paige was up and out of bed. She loved breakfast more than anything.

After picking out her clothes and having her mom braid her hair, Paige walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"But mum, everyone is going to Kayden's party! I can't be the only one in the 6th grade that isn't going!" exclaimed Paige's older brother, Keegan.

Patricia sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry Keegan, but we have to go Cassidy's competition that day. Maybe next time." She explained, referring to her and Eddie's 8 year old daughter.

"But mom…." Keegan whined

"Keegan stop arguing and eat." Eddie said putting pancakes and bacon on the table.

"Fine." He sighed, "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

After everyone calmed down and ate, it was time to head to school. It took about 10 minutes for the family of 5 to get everything together and get out of the house.

Patricia got into her car after saying bye to her three children. She would go to work while Eddie would drop the kids of at school, and then go to work.

"Okay kiddies, get in. And no fighting over what radio station we listen to. Today I'm picking." Eddie said getting in the car and turning on Sick Puppies.

None of the kids argued. They knew better than to argue with their dad when it came to listening to Sick Puppies.

Eddie pulled up to the elementary. Eddie, Paige, and Cassidy got out of the car and headed to the front door while Keegan waited in the car.

"Okay I'll be here to pick ya'll up at 3:30." Eddie told his two youngest.

"Yeah dad, we know. You tell us every day." Paige told him.

Eddie laughed, "I know. It's just a habit."

"Whatever. Can I go now? I want to talk to my friends before school starts".

"Yeah you can go." Eddie said.

Not even 5 seconds after he said that, was Paige running up to her friends to talk to them.

"Well I guess I'll see you later. Bye daddy" Cassidy said giving her father a side hug before running off to get to class.

Eddie sighed and walked back to his car. Just one more kid to drop off before he had to get to work.

"Okay bud. Let's get you to school." He told his one and only son, when he got in the car.

Eddie quickly drove to the junior high. Once he got there, Keegan, who was still upset about not getting to go to his best friend's birthday party, unbuckled and got out.

"Hey son" Eddie called before Keegan shut the door.

"Yeah dad?"

"I'll talk to your mother about you going to Kayden's birthday party."

Keegan grinned, "Really? Thanks dad! I'll see you later"

Eddie nodded and smiled, "Okay".

And with that Eddie drove to work, trying to come up with a way to convince Patricia to let Keegan go to the birthday party instead of Cassidy's gymnastics competition.

**So…. What did ya'll think? Did you like? Hate it? Please let me know by reviewing. You can send in suggestions, just name the couple (has to be one of the couple's I named above) and what you want the theme to be. Also please Follow and Favorite. **

**Till next time,**

**SibunaGleekR5er :)**


	2. Jealous Much?

**Hey guys! So I would like to give a shout out to Goddess of Awesomeness for giving me some names for the kids. And I would also like to give shout out to Queen of the fangs for suggesting the theme for this chapter. And also for anybody else that Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the name of the ex boyfriend.**

"Patricia, there's someone at the door for you!" Trudy yelled up the stairs.

"Okay thanks Trudy." Patricia said while walking down the stairs.

Once she got to the door, Patricia opened it and visibly paled. Standing there was her ex boyfriend, David.

David smiled, "Surprise! Did you miss me?" He asked, walking inside the house.

"Yeah, totally!" Patricia lied. She honestly didn't miss him at all.

As they started to walk into the dining room where everybody else was, Patricia asked, "Why are you here?"

At the sound of Patricia's voice, everybody in the dining room looked up to see who she was talking to.

"Who's he?" Eddie glared at the boy. He didn't know who he was, but he did know that he was standing to close to his girlfriend for his liking.

David glared right back at Eddie, "I'm her ex boyfriend." He smiled smugly, "Who are you?"

Eddie smirked, "I'm her boyfriend."

Everyone in the room could see the tension that was rising. They all wanted to leave but this was too good to miss. It was like a car accident. You wanted to look away but you just couldn't.

Finally Mara decided that it was time to give the three some privacy. "Come on guys, let's give them some alone time."

Joy put her chin on the palm of her hand and her elbow on the table, "Oh come one Mara. This was just getting good!" She complained.

"Joy's right. I want to see what happens." Amber said, looking between David, Patricia, and Eddie.

Nina Sighed, "Amber come on. We have to go do our homework."

"We don't have homework".

"Well then let's go make some." Nina said, pulling Amber and Fabian out the door.

Not soon after they left, did everybody else leave. That is, everyone but Joy. Eddie and Patricia looked at her expectedly.

"Um Joy, could you give us some privacy? I need to talk to David alone." Patricia asked, looking at her best friend.

"Ugh, fine." Joy stood up and walked to Eddie, "Come on lover boy. Let's leave them alone." She took him by the arm and led him out of the room.

Once they got out into the hallway Eddie turned to Joy, "Joy! Why did you do that? Now that kid and Patricia are by themselves!"

"Eddie, they need to talk things out." Joy explained

"B-b-but why?" Eddie questioned. Why would his girlfriend need to talk things out with her _ex _boyfriend? That just didn't make any sense.

Joy sighed, "Just trust me, they do."

"But Joy…" Eddie tried saying again.

"Eddie calm down! Why are you so worked up about this? I mean it's not like you're jealous." Joy then saw the look on Eddie's face and let out a laugh, "Oh my gosh! You're jealous!"

Eddie turned red, "So what if I am?"

Joy couldn't stop laughing. This was just too good. She never saw Eddie this jealous! After a few minutes they heard the front door open, and David walk out, slamming the door behind him.

Eddie quickly turned to Patricia and asked, "What was that? Why was he here?"

Patricia laughed, "Don't worry about it." Patricia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw my Peddie feels are overwhelming me!" You could say that Joy was the captain of the Peddie ship.

"Trixie, you should have seen it Eddie was so jealous!" Joy laughed to Patricia. She went on to explain what happened.

Eddie turned red yet again and Patricia chuckled, "Wow slimeball, jealous much?"

**So that's it for this chapter. I always thought that Joy was one of the biggest Peddie shippers, tell me if you agree. I know it probably wasn't that good; I'm not the best at writing people being jealous. So if you have anything that you want to happen, feel free to suggest something in the reviews. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**Till next time,**

**SibunaGleekR5er :)**


	3. Baby NamesBaby Shopping

**Hi, I'm back and with a new chapter. This chapter was suggested by Sophiemacyd. Please check out her story called 'Fighting a Legacy in a New World', it's great! Now this is only one out of quite a few chapters with this theme or something related to this. I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget I would like to thank Goddess of Awesomeness for suggesting some names for this story (two are used in this chapter). Now this chapter is based around Amfie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Amber sighed in annoyance, "Alfie, for the last time, we're not going to name our babies anything that has to do with space or aliens!"

That was the 5th time Alfie suggested a name that had to do with aliens or space. You see, Amber and Alfie were trying to come up with names for their twins (boy and girl). Alfie wanted a name that sounded cool and Amber wanted a name that sounded perfect.

"Fine, how about Xander or something like that", Alfie suggested.

Amber shook her head, "No, that is a horrible…. Wait a minute. That name actually isn't so bad. But could it be Alexander?" She asked, wanting to keep the A name tradition going on.

Alfie grinned. "Really? Sure! See I can come up with perfect yet cool names!"

His wife of three years rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We still need a middle name for him."

The couple thought long and hard about it until Amber finally found the perfect middle name. "What about Cole? Alexander Cole Lewis."

Alfie thought about for a few moments, "Alexander Cole Lewis", he repeated the name a couple more times before he decided that it fit great. "I love it!"

"Okay now for a girl." Amber said while getting up to get her some tea. "I was thinking of the names Amelia or Adeline." She announced sitting back down on the couch, "What do you think?"

Alfie looked up and grinned a goofy grin, "I really like the name Amelia. For the middle name how about Amelia Grace Lewis?"

"Alfie that is absolutely perfect!" The blonde squealed excitedly. Her babies have perfect names in her opinion.

Amfie looked at each other and grinned excitedly, "Xander and Meli", Alfie whispered softly placing his hand on Amber's growing stomach.

**2 weeks later**

"Ambs do we really need this much clothes?" Alfie questioned. He was looking at the two _big _piles of clothes. One pile had a lot of pink, but had some purple, turquoise, and yellow here and there. That pile was obviously Amelia's. The next one, which was Alexander's, had blue, green, red, and orange clothes. " I mean, we've got enough, can we please move on?"

Amber sighed sadly; shopping was her favorite thing to do. "I guess, for now at least."

The pair walked out of the clothing aisle and to the toy aisle. There they got a few (or a bunch) toys for each twin. They then walked to where the furniture was.

Amber started to explain to Alfie what they needed, "Okay, so we need two cribs, two dressers, and a changing table. We can get everything else some other time."

Once they found the dressers and changing table, they both walked over to the collection of cribs.

"Well, obviously Amelia is going to have a pink crib…" Alfie started to say but was cut off by Amber.

"Actually I think that she and Alexander should have those two dark brown cribs."

Alfie looked at Amber surprisingly, "Did Amber-I-never-say-no-to-pink-Lewis, just say no to pink?"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Only because this color pink wouldn't go with everything else", she replied, referring to the bright color.

"Okay, well now that we have everything we need let's go check out and go home."

Amber agreed and with that the married couple checked out and went home.

**So what'd ya'll think? Liked it? Hated it? Please leave a review, favorite, and follow. You can also suggest a theme for a chapter with any couple.**

**Till next time**

**SibunaGleekR5er : )**


	4. Broken

**Hey guys. Now this chapter was suggested by houseofanubisfan2 who wanted a chapter with Fabina family so I came up with this. I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the kids' names and the idea.**

It was a windy, fall day when the Rutter family went outside to hang out. Fabian and his 13 year-old son, Oliver, were kicking around the soccer ball. Nina was reading a book about Egypt on the porch with her 3 year-old daughter, Ava, who was coloring. And finally Fabian and Nina's 7 year twins, Sarah and Brad, were climbing up the tree to get to their tree house.

After about 20 minutes of kicking around the soccer ball, Fabian decided that they should take a break for lunch. Nina quickly agreed since Ava has been telling her that she was hungry for the past 5 minutes. Plus, Nina was a little hungry herself.

While Nina went inside to make sandwiches for her family, Fabian called the twins down, "Sarah, Brad come down for lunch." He called up to his 3rd and 4th children.

He saw Sarah poke her head out the window, "Okay daddy, be down in a moment."

Fabian waited a few seconds before he noticed Sarah and Brad climbing down the ladder. Once Sarah was down, she ran over to Fabian, not noticing that she accidently hit the ladder. The ladder wobbled a few seconds before it came crashing down with a screaming Brad.

"Oh my gosh Brad! Are you alright?" Fabian questioned, running over to his son.

Brad was crying so much that he couldn't even talk. He just pointed to his arm, which was in a weird angle. Fabian looked at it and said, "Looks like we're going to have to take a trip to the hospital."

He looked at Oliver, "Son, take Ava and Sarah into the house and tell your mum to come here."

Oliver nodded and picked up Ava, before leading Sarah inside. Once inside, he ran over to Nina, "Mum you need to go outside. Brad broke his arm." As soon as he said that last sentence, Nina was running towards the back door.

"Is he okay?" The dirty blonde haired women asked her husband.

Fabian nodded, "Yeah we just need to take him to the hospital. Can you grab the car keys and my wallet?" Nina nodded and went inside to get what Fabian needed.

Fabian got Brad in the car and as soon as Nina was back with his keys and wallet, they took off to the hospital, leaving Oliver to watch his sisters.

**At the Hospital**

Once they got to the Emergency room, the married couple filled out some forms and got lead to a room, where they waited for the doctor.

"Hello, I am Doctor Matthews. What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked, walking into the room.

"It looks like he broke his arm." Nina explained while looking at her son.

Doctor Matthews looked at Brad's arm, "Well let's get an x-ray of his arm."

Then some nurses came in and brought Brad to the x-ray room. After 20 minutes, Doctor Matthews came in with a clipboard and explained that it was a broken arm.

"Okay Brad, we're going to put a cast on your arm. What color do you want?" He asked opening a cabinet that was filled with different colors for a cast.

Brad looked in thought for a few minutes before he finally decided, "I want orange." He said in a soft voice.

The doctor put his arm in an orange cast, and with that the hospital trip was coming to an end. All they needed to do was sign Bradley Eddie Rutter out and head home.

"When can I get my cast off?" Brad asked his Mom.

"In 6 weeks." Nina told her brunette son, who groaned. This was going to be a long 6 weeks.

**So how did ya'll like it? Please Review, Favorite and Follow. Also feel free to leave a suggestion. It would be very much appreciated.**

**Now a few questions to get to know the readers.**

**Have any of you ever broken a bone?**

**If you did where did you break it (arm, leg, knee etc.) and how did you break it?**

**Who is your favorite House of Anubis couple?  
Which House of Anubis friendship is your favorite?**

**My answers:**

**Yes I have broken a bone.**

**Last year on the day of my 5****th**** grade graduation and award ceremony, I feel off of a four-wheeler, breaking my elbow.**

**My favorite couple is a tie between Moy and Amfie. But Peddie is a close second. And I'm starting to get used to Jeroy. **

**My favorite friendship is probably Alfie and Jerome. I mean they're Lewis and Clarke (Haha, see what I did there)**

**So anyways, like I said up above, please review. **

**Till next time,**

**SibunaGleekR5er :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done! I started school like 3 weeks ago so I've been busy. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with House of Anubis or Dodge Ball. I only own the kids..**

"Let's play some dodge ball!" screamed Mick, who was the team captain for the boy's team. Mick, Joy and their kids were all playing dodge ball.

On Team Mick was; Mick, Blake, and Zack. On Team Joy was; Joy, Paisley, and Kendall. There other daughter, Brooke, was the cheerleader sense she sprained her ankle while doing a cheer.

The boys screamed in agreement while running to their basketball/tennis/volleyball/football (Soccer)/dodge ball court. Yeah, the Campbell family is pretty athletic.

Paisley rolled her eyes as she and the rest of the family caught with her brothers. "Gosh, do you guys always have to be loud?" she asked while bending down to tie her shoe.

Blake smirked, "Do you have to be so annoying?"

"Do you have to be so dumb? The girl glared at her older brother

"Do you have to be a know it all?"

"Do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Do you have to-", Blake was interrupted by his 2nd youngest sister, Kendall.

"Can ya'll please stop fighting! Let's just play some dodge ball." The brunette girl told her older siblings. Sometimes, they really annoyed her.

Both Paisley and Blake sighed and agreed to stop. The whole family started to set up for the dodge ball game. Mick, Kendall, and Blake got the dodge balls out of the closet, Zack and Paisley took down the volleyball net with Joy and Brooke.

Finally the athletic family had everything set up and separated into their 2 teams while Brooke went over to the bleachers.

"Okay so just remember the basic rules: 1. if you throw the ball and one of them catches it you're out, 2. if you get hit, you're out." Joy told her 2 oldest daughters. They both nodded and looked over at the boy team where Mick was pretty much telling them the same thing.

Eventually both teams were ready. Once Brooke blew the whistle, her family members went sprinting to the middle to get a dodge ball. Mick threw it at Kendall but she got out of the way just in time. Then Joy tried to throw it the ball at Blake but he dodged it.

After a good 5 minutes of nobody getting out, Zack finally threw the ball at his younger sister. The ball flew through the air and hit Kendall right in the stomach. Kendall doubled over and groaned in pain, grabbing onto her stomach.

Zack say this and looked guilty and started to apologize when he felt one of the dodge balls hit him in his chest. He sighed and walked over to Kendall and helped her over to his youngest sister who put a blanket on the hot bench. The blonde boy helped his sister lay down then he put her head on his lap after he sat beside her.

While all of this was happening, there was still a tough game going on. Blake and Mick decided to gang up on Joy and they got her out. Then, Mick threw the ball at his daughter but, she caught it. The blonde football player groaned and walked over to the rest of his family.

Now it was only Blake and Paisley left. They kept on throwing the balls at each other while Joy and Kendall cheered for Paisley and Mick and Zack cheered on Blake. Brooke was cheering for both of them since she didn't want to choose.

Blake smirked at his younger sister, "You're so going down!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Um, I think it's you that is going down!" the dirty blonde haired girl laughed.

Blake was about to say something back but was cut off when a ball missed him by an inch. He looked at his sister in surprise. He didn't expect her to do that. "Oh okay, if that's how you want to play then fine!"

The older one of the two threw a ball at Paisley and it almost hit her, but she dodged it just in time. They kept on throwing the dodge balls back and forth until Paisley threw the ball at Blake.

Everybody stood up and cheered. "The winner of the Dodge Ball game is . . . . . . . . . . Blake!" shouted Brooke.

I bet you thought that Paisley won, well Blake caught the ball when Paisley threw it at him.

Mick looked around at his family, "Well, how about we go and change out of these sweaty clothes and go out to eat?" The rest of the Campbell family nodded in agreement.

As the family walked back to their house Blake stopped and walked back to Paisley who was behind everybody looking a little sad.

"Hey what's wrong?"

She looked away from him, "You wouldn't care."

Blake scoffed, "Of course I would! You're my little sister."

Paisley sighed realizing that her stubborn brother wouldn't give up, "It's just that I'm disappointed that I lost. I mean, you know how competitive I get."

Blake slung an arm around her shoulders, "Look, you shouldn't be that disappointed. You played a good game."

"I guess." Paisley looked at her house and saw the rest of the family go inside. "We better get going or Dad is going to yell at us for not getting ready to go eat."

Blake nodded in agreement and with that, the two siblings raced into the house.

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hoped ya'll like it! So for the next chapter, it's going to be Jara's family. If any of you have suggestions for the Jara family chapter, just review or PM me. Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Now for some questions for the readers:**

**What is your favorite House of Anubis fanfic?**

**What's your favorite song lyric?**

**What's your favorite reality T.V show?**

**My answers:**

**Right now it is 'A Second Chance' **

**2. My favorite song lyric is, "Where there is a fire there is gonna be a flame, where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned, but just because you're burned doesn't mean you're going to die, you gotta get up and try try try."**

**DanceMoms**


End file.
